


Solo Shoot

by SamuelJames



Series: ethanluke.com [1]
Category: Haven (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Porn, F/M, M/M, Masturbation, No Troubles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 09:01:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3890392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dwight does his first shoot for Duke and Nathan's website.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Solo Shoot

**Author's Note:**

> _Title: Solo Shoot_   
>  _Pairing/Characters: Dwight Hendrickson and Nathan Wuornos (Established Duke Crocker/Nathan Wuornos and Past Charlotte Cross/Dwight Hendrickson)_   
>  _Rating: 18+_   
>  _Summary: Dwight does his first shoot for Duke and Nathan's website._   
>  _Notes: Written for Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2015. The F/M categorisation is based on Dwight's fantasies. This was intended to be a quick double drabble but Dwight had other ideas._   
>  _Disclaimer: This transformative work has been created purely for entertainment purposes. No profit is made or sought. No copyright infringement is intended._   
>  _Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net._

Dwight had been nervous sending in his pictures and knowing that the next time he saw either Duke or Nathan they'd have seen everything. Duke had been helpful when Dwight asked, understood why shooting hours would need to fit around school hours and had encouraged Dwight to apply. Everything was for Lizzie and giving her a good life. Now he was here at Nathan's and working up the courage to knock on the door. He was there a solid minute when Nathan opened the door.

"You okay?"

Dwight nodded. "Nervous."

"Well you wouldn't be the first nervous guy to step through these doors."

Dwight's working himself up to stripping off when Nathan offers him a coffee.

"Sure. Thanks."

Nathan talks as he moves around the kitchen. "I'm your camera operator today. Just me and you. I know Duke explained but we do your solo shoot first. Take your time getting ready. If you need porn or whatever in the background that's fine, just no sound. Your first partner shoot is with me but that won't be today."

Nathan sets the coffee down in front of him and Dwight thanks him.

"When?"

"If we fly someone in we usually do both shoots a few hours apart. You're our only local though, so whatever works in terms of your availability. We'll pay you for today's shoot and the contract specifies how much we pay for each shoot thereafter. Some people find this shoot a breeze and others get nervous so take your time. We can edit if it goes long but our fans will love you. We have nobody as muscular as you and Duke has his fans but he's more toned than built. One of our younger guys wrestles for his college team but he's smaller than you. I'm going to go check the camera, see if the room is bright enough and come through when you're ready."

Dwight smiles and nods. He's watched some of the other solo videos on the site to see how guys do it. Some start naked and others work up to it. He's planning to start naked in case he fumbles getting stripped off on camera. It's really just being paid for something he does anyway but Nathan will be watching him. He takes a few more sips of coffee and goes looking for Nathan.

"Where can I leave my clothes?"

Nathan gestures to the chair behind him. "Here's fine. Let me know if you need a break or something. Duke said he recommended you look at some of the shoots."

"I did."

"Well if you're like me, you got used to jerking off under the covers trying to be as quiet as possible."

Dwight smiles at that.

"On screen we need to see what you're doing and hear too. Don't fake a moan if you feel you're being too quiet. We try to avoid the clichés here but basically I'm set up to go whenever you're ready."

The actual undressing is pretty efficient and this will be much easier than his next shoot. Nathan gives him a thumbs up when he sits down with his legs spread and starts touching himself. Once he's almost hard he nods to Nathan who starts recording.

"So everyone this is our new boy or should we say man because look at him, the dude's hot. Have you done anything like this before?"

Dwight shakes his head. "First time being filmed that's for sure."

"Well jerking off is pretty straightforward, just a nice teaser to show our members what you look like. Off you go."

Dwight thinks of Charlotte, she may be his ex but the sex had been good. She'd been the first since Emma but he's definitely not using Emma for this. Charlotte had been assertive and liked to be on top. He pictures her sitting astride him, clenching round his cock and scraping her nails along his chest. He can almost hear her breathy moans and runs his free hand across his abs and up to tweak his nipple. He looks at the camera and smiles at the awkwardness of making eye contact with Nathan. It's ridiculous considering the contact they'll be making next time. Charlotte had given him back his confidence with women, made him feel so wanted. He strokes his cock and thinks of going down on her, how she'd trembled and her taste and the heat on his tongue. The first time he made her come like that she'd been so wet - two fingers slipped easily inside her as he'd flicked her clit with his tongue. He licks his lips as he remembers the second time, with her kneeling over his face, how he'd leaned up to lick her. One of his Ranger buddies had always complained about having to do it for his girl but Dwight can't see why, not when someone loves you doing it.

He closes his eyes for a few seconds and spreads his legs further, bringing down a hand to fondle his balls. In his mind they're fucking again and he can see her boobs bouncing as she rides him. He loved it when she'd lean forward to kiss him and he could thrust up making her gasp. She had been so uninhibited, allowing him to lose some of his. It may have ended badly but the sex had been amazing. He replays some of their greatest hits in his head, like the time against the wall in his bedroom with her legs wound round him and her doing a striptease for him, her small hand wrapped round his cock as she licked the tip like a lollipop. When he comes he laughs a little, more from relief than anything. He waves, "hope you guys enjoyed that."

Nathan shuts off the camera, "that was great, man. I've had some guys take hours the first time."

"It was way less awkward than I thought. Guess that happens next time."

Nathan passes Dwight his clothes and some wipes to clean up.

"My shoots with Duke are easy because we know each other so well but with someone new it's hard not to make it seem scripted. We'll probably start on the bed, and I'll kiss you. Lots of members like the making out parts and it's a good way to ease into things. I'll more than likely suck your cock for a bit, then we'll switch. You're topping me so I'll be cleaned and prepped in advance. Still will need a little stretching cos you're huge."

Dwight nods as he puts on his socks as though a conversation about stretching Nathan Wuornos' hole is just run of the mill.

"Do what you need to get mostly hard before we start. If you lose it on camera don't worry. The end result will be an edited video. Duke will be filming and we can take breaks or give you time to get hard again if needed. I've had guys come after a few minutes and there was one guy that Duke shot with, poor guy took forever. Duke had come from fucking the guy and was trying to help him finish off but it took ages. I could have gone away, had a sandwich and come back in the time it took but we still got a good video from it so don't worry. Sex on camera doesn't always go to plan. I've had bad shooting days myself. Thanks for today and let me know your schedule for next week. If you go home and think this was all a mistake, that's fine too. We won't put up your solo shoot until we have the next one done because it's always like an introductory thing and early on we had some solos on the site with no follow up. You're getting paid for today but doing it with me watching versus thousands of members is a mind fuck for some people."

"Okay. I still want to but it might take me a while to get to know what I'm doing. I'll call you about setting it up."

He sits in his truck and lets out a sigh of relief. It had been okay, easy in fact. Next time, that'll be the real challenge. At least he knows Nathan and Duke don't expect a perfect performance from him. That takes the pressure off a little and now he just has to figure out how the hell to give a blowjob.


End file.
